counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive achievements
Naming Why did you choose to call them 'awards'? They are known as 'achievements' under the 'My accomplishments' section in-game, so I don't see any logical reason for them to be called 'awards' on the wiki. --StrikerBack (talk) 03:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) It is under My Accomplishments, then achivements but then again under that they are listed as Awards. Actualy you could go both ways with this. Awards are what they give for achivements. I realize its not the same as the last one, but the only reason i can see to change it that would affect anything is for the titlepage for searching. -(Postal Premise ) :I'm not sure how you figure awards are what they give for achievements. This is the 'My accomplishments' menu, where the name achievements is used - http://i.imgur.com/w3MrT.png. Once you click achievements, you'll get this screen - http://i.imgur.com/2RiSj.jpg. The word achievements is used three times on it, while there's no reference to awards at all. You can, however, earn medals for obtaining certain amounts of achievements, as dictated by the blue square. --StrikerBack (talk) 14:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ok after a little reaserch i figured out what happend, its one of two things. Ither Case A the PS3 edition had diferent text than the PC (unknown guess not likely) or Case B at the time i was no ware near my palystation and was using Beta videos to populate most of the content. This is probably the case because I can confirm it was that way in the beta.(on a side not i know a few of them are still wrong from beta) :Now on to the next matter of buisness, what to do about it, I dont think we can change the name correct me if im wrong. So should i copy it to a new page, or at this rate i could even populate it over the old one. I think its just Achivements so that wouldnt have to many problems. Just let me know what you would like to do. I would like to do it though ( i did write most of the page). Im fresh on the Wiki and I like to maintain a little rep. :Also hopefully you can tell that im not trying to step on any toes ither. Thanks for being descriptive and prompt in all of our convos by the way. Difference in ideas and oppenions (especialy when everyone is behind a screen) can get pretty dumb, but all active users I have talked with have been nothing but polite. For how long I have been on the internet that is pretty cool to see. :-(Postal Premise ) ::It's possible to move a page and give it a new name, however, Saytun (the other administrator) and I haven't yet figured out the best way to have both Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global offensive achievements. This article can stay as it is until we figure out the best course of action. I'll get icons for all the achievements when the time comes as well. Also, the entire purpose of wikis is to provide accurate, user contributed information, so if there's anything that you think needs improved, feel free to be bold and do it. --StrikerBack (talk) 15:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC)\ ::If it helps at all my current idea on the matter is to make the CS:GO achivements page the main page that is linked off the main site, and have a link in the begining explaining this is for go and source achivements can be found here( we would and will still have to fix alot of links.) ::Or (and i have no idea if this is possible but it looks unlikely) Move the CS:GO achivements to the current page dirrectly followed by CS: Source achivements and contain each catagory of achivements in a drop down menu. ::Last ( and i dont really like this one) is to make a catagories page like we have been discussing on weapons that list all the achivement catagories by game and you link to indavidual games pages, or individeal achivement catagory pages. ::I like the first idea most. ::-(Postal Premise ) :: Icons Well no matter what way this goes Icons would be a great addition to this page. Even if it gets moved that will be alot of headwork finished. SOrry i dont have a PC version of go or else it would be done. thanks Postal Premise (talk) 14:01, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Never mind all that I found this http://steamcommunity.com/stats/CSGO/achievements and im going to fix al lthe achivemetns and then add pictures. Postal Premise (talk) 14:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Gonna finish it tomorrow Postal Premise (talk) 19:32, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "My House" achievement not progressing I have been unable to attain any progress on the "My House" achievement, the last one Demolition map achievement I need. Is anyone else suffering this problem? 00:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC)